A New Chance To Live
by FairyNinjaPrincess
Summary: Bella commits suicide right after Edward tells her he doesn't want her. Bella wakes up in a white world. There's a man standing there. Who is he and can he give Bella a chance to live again? Not your average Edward leaves Bella. Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my second fanfic, people who read my other one don't worry I am still writing it, but I need to know if people want me to continue this so R&R please!**

**Oh and I am doing this thing where I will put a movie quote at the beginning of each chapter and whoever gets it right first gets the next chapter dedicated to them! So this chapter's quote:**

"**Cue theme song guy"….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter One:**

"You don't want me?"

"No." With that simply word my whole life came tumbling down. How was I going to live without Edward? I couldn't do this. I stared at where Edward had been for about two more seconds before walking back to my house. Hoping into my truck I started driving. I drove towards La Push and kept going, looking for my answer.

After two hours of aimless driving I found my escape. Getting out of my truck I looked at the scene in front of me. There was a cliff out looking the ocean. I walked up to the ledge and looked at the water below. The water was anything but calm.

Taking a deep breath I said the only thing that came to mind.

"I'd die without you." It came out as nothing more than a whisper as I plunged into the freezing water.

Gasping as my last breath left me; I could only think one thing.

"Dear God, I'm sorry but I love him and won', no, can't live without him. Please forgive me" With this a white light blinded me.

When I opened my eyes again all I could see was white.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud.

"I can assure you Bella, this isn't hell." A deep voice came from behind me. Gasping I spun around.

"Oh…my…Carlisle!" I whispered. The man's face twisted into confusion.

"Aren't you saying that wrong?"

"Well I just meant that, you know what never mind." I could feel myself blush. This was one weird dream.

I must have spoken the last part aloud for he looked sad.

"This is no dream Bella. You're really dead." Wow what a crappy day.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but why am I just here then? Shouldn't I be moving on or something?" I mean seriously, I die and wind up talking to god, instead of moving on or whatever it is I'm supposed to do.

He just continued to look at me sadly. Wait am I supposed to go to hell and got sent here by mistake?

"Bella, I wanted to answer your prayer." My prayer? Oh ya, what I thought before the blinding white light.

"Bella, I have chosen to forgive you, but I must know. Why did you jump?" How did he not know? Isn't God supposed to know everything?

"The guy I love left me and I didn't want to live without him." I was a little scared to say it out loud.

"Who, who was so important you threw your life away for them?"

"Edward Cullen." I whispered, feeling a hole rip its way into my chest.

Rage took over God's face. Oh SHIT!! I'm guessing that making God mad, would be a bad thing right?

"EDWARD CULLEN?!?!" Yep, definitely a bad thing! I slowly started walking backwards. God's eyes snapped up at me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"How did you guys end up together? Do you know what he is?"

"Ya, I know that him and his family are vampires." God stood there looking at me.

"Yet you still dated him?" He questioned.

"Yes I did."

"Why?" His voice a whisper. With that I told him everything; starting from when I moved to Forks, and ending with when I jumped from the cliff.

"Dear child, you have been through so much." He looked like he was debating something in his mind.

"Would you," he hesitated, "would you like to be given a second chance?"

"You mean be reborn?" He nodded.

"As a human?" Again, he nodded.

"No thank you." His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Why don't you want a second chance?"

"If I'm reborn, will I lose my previous memory?"

"Yes, of course you would."

"Then I don't want it. I don't want to forget my life. Even if bad thing have happened, it's still my life. There was something I wanted to ask though."

"What?"

"Can I go back to earth as a vampire?"

"Unbelievable." He just stared at me. Thinking.

"If you went back to earth as a vampire, you couldn't look the same or associate with anyone you knew from your life as a human."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Fine."

He walked over to me.

"Be still child." I froze.

He put one hand over my forehead and the other hand over my heart.

In a quick second I felt really warm and a bright light flashed. When the light dimmed, God was standing there smiling at me.

"Now Bella, I need you to picture yourself looking like someone else. You need to change how you look." I did as I was told and when I opened my eyes god held up a mirror for me.** (Picture on profile) **I looked amazing, but something caught me off guard.

"My eyes?"

"Oh well since you are a very different kind of vampire your eyes are different. Those you can never change or make look normal. Sorry."

My eyes looked like rainbows, literally. **(Picture on profile)**

"What are my powers?" I thought it might be good to know ahead of time.

"Well you don't need to feed, at all. You can change your appearance. You can read peoples mind, and project your thoughts into their mind if you want. You will have visions, and last but not least you can control the elements. When you do though your eyes will take on one color; water: blue, fire: red, wind: white and earth: green. When you are controlling an element is the only time when your eyes won't be rainbow."

WOW!!!!!!!!!! That is a lot of powers.

"Oh and no powers will work on you." He added as an afterthought.

"Wait, no powers whatsoever? Like not even being able to feel my emotions?"

"Nope."

"Now child, I am going to place you on earth near a coven of vegetarians. They will accept you with open arms, but be sure not to reveal your past to anyone."

"Oh and Bella, think of a new name, for you will need it." And with that I past out.

**Okay so there's the first chapter. Be sure to review. And I really need a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay thank you everyone who reviewed or added me to their alerts or anything else. Thanks, you rock!**

**(NB) Pictures of everyone are on my profile. As well as Bella's First Day of School Outfit.**

**And a special shout out to my beta **_**Munro. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Though, I do own Caiden, Ivory, Adrien, Heavenly, Falin, Avril, Devan, and Amberlyn Dieu.**

**Chapter 2:**

It's been fifty years since I was 'reborn' as a vampire. I have learned that, along with hearing other people's minds, I can hear the minds of animals, not to mention God talks to me through my mind occasionally. It's kind of scary to all of a sudden hear a deep voice randomly in my head, but, oh well.

When I landed in the forest all those years ago, God told me the directions to my new family. My family is so great, and they had welcomed me with open arms. When they asked me about my past, I refused to tell them anything. That's when I was no longer Bella Swan. No, my name now is Aarabella Rayne Dieu. Yes, I know that if you think about it my name is still Bella, but I mean come on, it's still completely different! I love my last name though; "Dieu," it means God in French. It's ironic I know, but still I find it funny.

Now you probably want to know who is in my family. My family consists of eight other vampires.

First there is Caiden Benjamin Dieu, he's the leader. He was changed coming over on the Mayflower. He looks twenty five and his power is to resist human blood as well as giving others his gift so that they no longer thirst human blood. It's made him quite the doctor.

Then there's Caiden's mate, Ivory Genelle Dieu. She looks about twenty two, but really she's two hundred and four. Her power is to know when danger is coming. It's like her motherly instincts running in over drive.

Next there's Avril Callie Dieu and Falin Caleb Dieu. They were changed on their wedding day. It's kind of sad, but at least they are together. Avril's power is that she can shield herself and others from physical attacks. **(Meaning Jane's power would work on her.) **And Falin's power is to turn himself invisible. He can also turn others invisible, but only if he touches them. They were both turned at eighteen.

Then there is Heavenly Kaci Dieu. She was changed, at seventeen, while she was hiking in the forest. Her power is to know anyone's past by thinking their human name. Her power is intensified if she actually touches the person, although my past is still unknown to her.

After her, was her mate, Adrien Zane Dieu. He was changed at eighteen, before the Titanic went down. His power is to see what someone has done wrong. Like kill someone, etc. His power works similarly to Heavenly's and also can't affect me.

And lastly, Amberlyn Demerie Dieu or as we call her ADD, (because she really seems to have ADD) came next with her mate Devan Thomas Dieu. Devan had been changed and was part of a newborn army when he found Amberlyn. She was dying from a mountain lion attack and so Devan had decided to change her. Once she woke up, they tried following the vegetarian lifestyle. Amberlyn's power is to move things with her mind; it's pretty cool but Devan's power is by far the coolest. He can project memories into your mind like a movie.

I love everyone in my family, but I'm scared. It has been fifty years since I tried to kill myself and now we are going back to where it all started. Forks here I come.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Bella, you better be ready in two minutes or we'll leave without you!" Jeez, Heavenly is getting on my nerves. Apparently today was our first day of school. I'm poising as a junior along with everyone else in my family, other than Caiden and Ivory.

Getting dressed and walking down the stairs I wondered if the Cullen's were still here. Once I was downstairs, everyone piled into various cars. I rode with Avril and Falin.

While stepping out of the car, I noticed that everything was the same. The buildings, the tables, the silver Volvo, the trees…WAIT! Pause. Rewind. OMC, they're still here, I mean, I would know that Volvo _anywhere_!

Sighing, I started toward the office, ignoring the stares and whispers of those around us. I didn't bother reading their minds; knowing that I would regret it. Inside the office was a lady who gave us our schedules. We walked out of the office, and all headed to our assigned classes. Adrien, Devan, and Amberlyn were in my first class. When we walked in everyone turned to look at us.

Scanning everyone's eyes, I landed on two pairs of golden eyes. SHIT! I hope God doesn't count this as associating with people from my human years. Sitting in the back, I successfully avoided Alice and Edward, who were on the other side of the room. And when the bell rang I quickly left, not bothering to explain my exit to my confused family.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

We all met outside the cafeteria, walked over to the food line, got a little bit of food and went to sit down. We pushed two tables together so we didn't have to sit at different tables. My brothers and sisters were talking about their classes so far, when someone cleared their throat. Looking up, I saw the people I thought I'd never see again. They were all there, just like I remembered them.

"Excuse me, but you stole our table." Rose is still a bitch. Nice to know some things never change.

"I don't see your name's on it." Wow Falin, very _original._ The Cullen's started to tower over us, so naturally, everyone but me got up and glared back at them.

"_STOP AND SIT DOWN! YOU'RE ATTRACTING ATTENTION!"_ I shouted in everyone's mind. My family just sat down while the Cullen's looked wide-eyed at me then slowly sat down. Jasper was the first to speak.

"How did you do that?"

"Now is really not the time or the place for this. How about we meet up at your house, right after school? We can call our parents beforehand and have them meet us there."

Everyone agreed and I knew that this was going to be a long, hard day.

**A/N: If you have any questions let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so here is the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it. Oh and so you know, Bella is very antisocial when it comes to others, even the Cullens. And italics are **_thoughts_.

Pulling into the Cullen's driveway, I knew that if my heart was still beating, it would be in overdrive right now. I walked in behind my family, savoring the time by myself.

When I got inside the Cullen clan were sitting on couches or chairs along with Caiden and Ivory, while us Dieu kids sat on the floor.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, Alice, her husband Jasper, Rosalie, her husband Emmett, and Edward." Carlisle pointed to each of them as he said their names. I didn't look up. The Cullen's had yet to see my eyes because I wear contacts at school.

"Do any of you have gifts?" Caiden asked politely.

"Yes, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings." My family looked less than impressed.

"That's amazing, well I guess we should introduce ourselves as well. I'm Caiden Benjamin Dieu and I can resist human blood and make it so others can resist it also." The Cullen's looked like they wanted him to share this power.

"I'm Ivory Genelle Dieu, Caiden's mate, and I know when some kind of danger is coming, like my motherly instincts are working hard." Esme smiled at her.

"My name's Heavenly Kaci Dieu. I can know someone's past just by thinking of the name they had as humans. It works better if I touch them though."

"Your parents named you Heavenly?" Emmett asked.

"They said that when I was born, it was like a miracle. Like I was a gift sent from heaven."

"Really?"

"Pfffft, no. My parents were drunk and high when they named me!" Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, well, I'm Adrien Zane Dieu. I'm Heavenly's mate and my gift works exactly like Heavenly's, only I see the wrong people have done, like killing people or breaking their hearts." The Cullens looked taken aback.

"I'm Amberlyn Demerie Dieu and I can move things with my mind." She wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. People started giggling at her name.

"Yes, I am hyper. My family calls me ADD." With this everyone burst up laughing.

Still chuckling, Devan continued.

"I'm Devan Thomas Dieu, Amberlyn's mate, and I can project memories into someone's mind, like movie." I still love that power.

"My name's Avril Callie Dieu, and my power is to shield myself and others from physical attacks."

"Really your name's Avril?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and if you say 'just like the singer,' I am stabbing you with my plastic Spork!"

"You don't even have a plastic spork." Rose points out. As if on cue, all us kids pull out plastic sporks and hold them up high in the air. The Cullens looked surprised.

"I'm Falin Caleb Dieu, Avril's mate, and I can turn myself and others invisible."

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Emmett's loud voice boomed. After the laughter died down, I felt fifteen pairs of eyes on me.

"Well, who is this?" Carlisle asked politely.

'_Do you want me to introduce you?' _Caiden asked through his mind.

I shook my head, still looking down. Keeping my eyes from their view, I introduced the new me.

"I'm Aarabella Rayne Dieu, but you may call me Bella." I could tell that the Cullens flinched at my name.

"Do you have any powers?" Alice asked.

"A few actually." There was a brief pause.

"Well what are they?" Rose seemed impatient. She got up looking pissed.

"First you should know that I'm not your average vampire."

"How are you so different?" Jasper questioned. Keeping my head down, I stood up and walked over to Rosalie. Looking up at her she gasped and fell into the couch.

"Rose? What did you do to my wife?" I turned my gaze to the fuming Emmett.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" He screamed like Alice.

"What's so scary?" Alice didn't get what the big deal was.

By now the rest of the Cullens were standing together waiting for me to look at them. Taking a deep breath I turned my eyes towards them. They all gasped.

"Okay so my powers are to read minds and project thoughts to others, I have visions, and I can change my appearance, well not my eyes. And I control the elements. That's the only time my eyes change. They'll change to match the element I'm using." The whole house was silent. It was creepy.

'_You forgot something.'_ My whole family thought at once.

"Oh, ya, and I don't need blood to survive."

"No blood? What's-so-ever?" Carlisle looked very interested and I could tell he wanted to ask me tons of questions.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Do you need any other form of food?" Jasper was getting curious.

"I don't need food, whether it is human or vampires." I said hoping they would drop it.

"How do you survive?" Edward questioned, speaking for the first time.

The Cullens looked just as surprised as my family that Edward had actually spoken.

"I don't know exactly." Okay so that isn't exactly the truth, but it isn't a total lie. I really don't get how I survive without any form of food.

"Well how about everyone, excluding Bella, goes hunting? Kind of like a way to bond?" Caiden suggests, breaking the silence.

"That's a great idea! Family, you ready?" The Cullens all nodded.

"Bella, you may stay here while we're gone, if you would like to." Esme offers.

"Thank you, I will." I say politely.

"Okay. Guys you ready?" My family nods yes to Caiden.

"Well then, let's go." With that I was left alone, in the house that held so many memories.

Walking around, taking in the house, my eyes fell upon a site that, if my heart was still beating, would have made it stop.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting! On and please review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Author's Note Important!

**HELP!!!!!!!! I NEED PEOPLE TO GIVE ME NAMES FOR CHARACTERS IDEAS! **

**I NEED:**

**First Name(Let me know if its a girl or boy):**

**Middle Name:**

**Power (if any):**

**PLEASE GET THEM TO ME ASAP!!!!!!!!**

**(You will get all credit for the names!)**

**LOVE,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N okay I know I said that I wouldn't be updating until the New Year, but it was WAY too hard to wait that long! So here is a chapter for you guys enjoy. And if there is something in my story that seems weird just go with it. Like when I mention Jasper owning a guitar, ya just deal with it. Oh and thank you to EVERYONE who gave me character and their powers, it will be really helpful later on. And thank you for letting me know who your favorite character was, I know it may seem wired to ask but it will come into play later on.**

**I use a song in this chapter that you need to read the lyrics to. I think they go great! If you have any song suggestions let me know, cuz occasionally I will use a song.**

_**When something is like this its lyrics.**_

_Like this are thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Your Call". I do own Caiden, Ivory, Heavenly, Adrien, Avril, Falin, ADD, and Devan (I think that's it!)**

**Anyway on with the story!!**

**Chapter 4:**

Sitting there, exactly where it had been fifty years ago was Edward's piano. The only difference was the thin slip covering it. On top was a picture.

Walking up to the piano, all the memories I had been trying to suppress came flooding back. Sitting on the bench I saw the picture clearly. It was off all the Cullens and me. I remember the day it was taken. We were all watching a horror movie when Emmett stood up and started reenacting it. We all wound on the floor laughing. Silently, I slipped the cover off and gently ran my fingers across the keys.

I suddenly had the urge to play one of the songs I wrote after I came to the Dieu family.

Quickly, I ran upstairs into Jasper's study and grabbed the guitar I knew Jasper had, and then I ran back into the living room and quietly sat down.

Closing my eyes I started strumming, just getting lost in the song.

_**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet **__**[X4]**__**  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have) **_

**_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_**

**_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)_**

**_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_**

**_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_**

**_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_**

**_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_**

As the last note slowly faded I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me tightly. Startled, I opened my eyes to see my sisters next to me looking more depressed then I have ever seen them. Looking up, I saw the rest of my family wearing matching expressions. They knew that all my songs have to do with my past.

"That was beautiful." Alice whispered in a tiny voice.

Surprised that Alice was talking, I realized that the rest of the Cullens were here too.

_Wow this is awkward! _I thought to my family.

They started chuckling. The Cullens looked confused.

"Family joke." I offered easing the tension.

* * *

**Back to when they all went hunting.**

**APOV (ADD) Cuz most of you like her!**

I felt bad that we were leaving Bella all alone, but we needed to hunt.

We all hunted then met back up in a small clearing. Everyone sat down and started talking.

"So what can you tell us about Aarabella?" The one named Rosalie asked.

"We don't really know that much about her ourselves. She didn't want to share her past, so we didn't ask." Avril explained

"Then why do you trust her? If you don't know anything about her, how can you let her live with you?" the younger blonde, Jasper I think, questioned.

"At first, when we met her, we didn't trust her. She just came into our lives one day and asked if she could live with us. We were skeptical, but she seemed sweet, so we let her. After we showed her were her room was, she stayed there all night, while the rest of us argued over whether or not she should be allowed to stay. The next morning she came down and asked if we were sure we wanted her there, she told us it would be fine if we didn't." As soon as Avril stopped, Caiden started.

"We told her, yes we were sure, and a few days later, while Bella was shopping, another coven attacked us. One of the vampire's abilities was to stop other vampires' abilities from working for a short amount of time. They had grabbed all of us and were about to leave when Aarabella showed up. She took one look at what was happening and immediately got into fight mode. She yelled at the other coven to let us go and when they didn't she said that no one messed with the people she cared about, she flicked her wrists and within a few seconds all the other vampires were nothing more than ash." I picked the story up from there.

"We decided then, that it didn't mater what her past was like, she was welcome to stay with us, but still every year, on the same day she had arrived all those years ago, she will ask us if it is okay that she stay with us." By the end of our little story the Cullens looked taken back.

_Oh ya, that's right no one messes with the Dieus._

* * *

**There you go another chapter, not much happened, but oh well. Review and if you have any questions just ask and I will be more than happy to answer them!!**

**Love,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	6. I need ideas

**OKAY BIG DEAL HERE!!!**

**I need help!! So if you have any ideas I shall see if I can do something with it, and let me know if you would want credit and if your idea is used I shall give it to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No new chapters until I get ideas! Sorry**

**Love ya,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I know I am a horribly person for waiting so long(feel free to bash me, curse me, threaten me, whatever you feel you need to do!) I have been SOOOOO bust with school and trying not to fail, so sorry, but this is a small filler chapter. I promise to try to write a chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight or any Twilight related things, however, I do own all of the Dieus and anything else that I pulled from my ass, I mean my imagination! **: - P

**BELLA'S POV:**

Eventually we left to get ready for school, it also happened to be Caiden's first day of work. Ivory was planning on going to the Cullen's house to bond with Esme.

Honestly, it's weird to see the Cullens again after so long. Old feelings, that I thought had disappeared long ago, are slowly starting to claw there way up. I'm scared about what may happen…or may not happen. On one side I have finally found the family I lost all those years ago, but I also love the Dieus, I mean they took me in when I had no one and nothing, I can't just leave them. I also have to remember that being with the Cullens is against the rules God gave me.

As if on cue, I hear a deep and familiar voice.

"Bella, you may continue to interact with the Cullens, but remember, you must not let them know who you really are." Oww, God's voice is really loud, it's giving me a headache, which isn't all that easy, what with me being a vampire and all.

"Umm, okay, but I have one question. Would I be allowed to have a relationship with Edward? I mean it would be with Aarabella Dieu, not Isabella Swan?!" After a couple seconds of no reply I began to think God had cut off our conversation connection.

"I suppose if you're really careful, I don't see a problem with it, but please be cautious."

He reluctantly replies.

Now, I have a lot of patience, I need to when living with the Dieus, but I am starting to become annoyed with God always reminding me to keep who I really am a secret, I know to keep quiet about it, I mean I have kept it a secret for _only_ fifty years. Geez, have a little faith.

"I _do_ have faith in you Bella." Ooops! I didn't think he would hear that.

"Okay, well talk, or rather think to you later. BYE!" and just like that, God was gone.

**

* * *

**

**See I told you it was short! **

**Okay well first I just want you all to know that I hope I don't offend anyone with me using God or anything. Honestly I'm not a very religious person myself, but I know lots of people are.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Author

Okay someone reviewed and gave me and idea. So let me know: Should I do a chapter in Edward's point of view? Either leave me an answer in a review or go to my profile and vote on my poll.

Love,

FairyNinjaPrincess


	9. Chapter 6

**So the majority of people wanted this chapter so I wrote it. Okay now, I am going to be honest: This chapter may be awkward cuz I have no clue what a guy would think. So I apologize if it is an epic failure. **

**With that, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Twilight related stuff, but the Dieus are mine.**

**If there is a name in bold followed by words in italics, then those are thoughts. If something is in italics, but doesn't have a name in front of it, then I am most likely just emphasizing it.**

**Oh and this is taking place at the same time as Bella's conversation with God.**

* * *

Edward's POV:

The Dieus just left and my family and I sit in the living room thinking about what just happened.

"Wow," Emmett said, breaking the silence.

Everyone took a collective deep breath.

"So what does everyone think?" Carlisle asked in a serious tone.

I listened to their thoughts:

**Alice:** _They seem nice, but there is something about that Aarabella…_

**Jasper:** _They seemed alright, everyone's' emotions were calm, but there is something up with Aarabella…_

**Emmett:** _I wonder if I could get that Falin guy to make me invisible. Ooooo, or maybe I can get Amberlyn to team up with me to play pranks…_

**Rose:** _Whatever, I don't care, but there is something different about that Aarabella, I feel like I know her, or like I can trust her._

**Esme:** _I can't wait until I get to talk to Ivory again…_

**Carlisle:** _I like them, even Aarabella, though she reminds me of, oh Edward, um what does everyone think?_

"Everyone is fine with them Carlisle." I answer quietly.

"Okay, well it looks like nothing changes then." With a sigh everyone scatters, al going to do their own things.

I stand.

"I'll be back," I holler before opening the front door and running off.

Soon enough I'm in a place full of memories, my meadow, her meadow, _our_ meadow.

I lay down, surrounded by my own thoughts.

I miss my Isabella, my Bella. It has been fifty long years since I lost her. It's hard to believe she killed herself. When we found out, we were all upset, even Rosalie, though she'd never admit it, but no one was as sad and broken as I was.

I can't help thinking that it would have just been better to change her myself, or better yet, I should have let James' venom spread through her, damning her to this life.

I would do anything to have her in my arms again.

My family has just started to get over Bella's death, and now there is this new, strange coven with their weird rainbow-eyed member.

She reminds us all of Isabella, this Aarabella Dieu, she even has the same nickname. She smells the same; we all noticed it, even if no one will admit it.

I can't deny that Aarabella is beautiful, she also has a lovely singing voice, but she is no where near as gorgeous as_ my _Bella.

Although she can't compare to Bella, maybe just maybe, Aarabella can be the one to help me move on with my existence.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think please!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi!! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in way to long, but I have had a lot of stuff going on and haven't been in the mood to write. So I apologize, but here is a very short chapter that sets you up for the next one, which I have started writing. **

**Okay so when I was asking for ideas I was given one that I wanted to use as you will read in this chapter, problem is I don't remember who gave it to me. So I can't give anyone credit, but I won't take credit for the idea. If you know it was you and you want credit let me know!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own all of the Dieus, except Aarabella, but I do own her name!!!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Over the next couple of days, my family hung out with the Cullens often. Everyone was getting along great and I slowly started talking to Edward more. Everything was going fine, well at least it was until Alice and Amberlyn decided that all of us kids should play Truth or Dare.

We all went upstairs and into the biggest bedroom, _Edward's_ bedroom. Oh great now I will be reminded of everything that has happened in this room.

Pushing all the furniture to the side we got into a big circle, Edward right across from me.

"Okay, I will start," ADD stated….

After what seemed like hours, someone finally asked a question I hoped to avoid.

"So, Aarabella, truth or dare?" Alice asked

I picked what I _thought _would be the safest choice and answered truth.

Suddenly, Alice had an evil sparkle in her eyes. Oh no!!!

"Okay, have you ever been in love?"

All eyes, including Edward's turned to stare at me.

Oh crap, what do I do?

**

* * *

**

Okay now again I apologize for how short it is, but to make up for it I will give you a short preview of the next chapter:

How the hell do I answer this: _Oh ya I was in love with your brother Edward. How is this possible you ask, well I am really Isabella Swan._ Yeah that wouldn't work!

**

* * *

**

Okay now remember to review!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry if it seems short! Oh and unless I say otherwise everything is in Bella's point of view. Oh and there is cussing more so in this chapter sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters!**

* * *

Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, and some more shit!!! How the hell do I answer this: _Oh ya I was in love with your brother, Edward. How is this possible you ask, well I am really Isabella Swan._ Yeah that wouldn't work out well.

Everyone was still watching me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I answer calmly and quietly. That simple answer ended the Truth or Dare game and started the Question Aarabella game.

"Who was he?" Heavenly asked.

"What was he like?" Alice questioned

"Was he cute?" Avril wanted to know.

"Was he gay?"

We all turned to face Emmett.

"What, I was just asking!" Emmett defended. We all rolled our eyes.

They turned back to me.

"So tell us about what happened." Amberlyn pushed.

I sat there, what do I tell them? I can't tell them the truth because that would anger God, but I really want to tell someone at least some of my story, but can I really say it in front of Edward? I decided to go with a half truth.

"Well when I was human, I moved to live with my father. A while after I arrived I met a guy. After a couple of little incidents we slowly started getting closer and closer. Eventually I fell in love." I took a deep, but unneeded, breath, and refused to meet anyone's eyes. By this point all the parents had entered the room, wanting to hear my story.

"Months went by and even after we had a near death experience we were still together. Then my birthday came. I had a small party at his house with hi family. Half way through the party there was an accident. A couple days later he told me he was leaving and that he no longer loved me. I was heartbroken, so I found a way to effectively kill myself, and well you can see how well that worked out." I started taking deep breaths, trying desperately to keep my memories of that day in the woods at bay. I couldn't break down, not now, not in front of everyone.

Finally, I looked up to see everyone's reactions. Everyone who had a mate was with theirs, all with a wide range of emotions showing in their eyes.

"My god." Rose whispered.

"I can't imagine going through something like that." Carlisle said.

"I understood you loved him, but why kill your self?" Jasper softly asked.

Lowering my eyes once more and closing them I answered him.

"Because Jasper, I didn't just love him, he was my life. I couldn't live without him. I'd die without him."**(Does that last line sound slightly familiar?)**

"Literally." Emmett muttered. We all softly chuckled; well at least we did until a voice softly spoke.

"Bella."

**

* * *

**

OMG!!! Who said this? What will Bella do? How annoying are you finding me right now? Anyway review, for it will make me write faster, I plan to try to update this story every other day. At least that's the plan, no promises!

**Review!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Umm ya here is another chapter! Oh and I apologize, I sometimes switch back and forth between past tense and present tense so I am sorry if it confuses people!**

_Thought will be in italics and look like this 'thoughts here' _

_Important words will just be in italics_

And you should be able to figure out the rest on your own.

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now what I do and don't own, well then maybe you should go back and reread! : - P**

* * *

_Previously on A New Chance To Live:_

_"Literally." Emmett muttered. we all softly chuckled, well at least we did until a voice softly spoke._

_"Bella."_

We all looked over at Edward. He was starring at me.

'Oh, no,' I thought. 'Does he know who I really am?'

Slightly panicked, I continued to look at him like everyone else. After holding his gaze for a few seconds, he got up and left the house. We all quietly looked at each other.

"Sorry, about Edward. A couple years back, Edward fell in love with a human girl," All the Dieus, save for me, gasped. "She died shortly after her birthday. I'm guessing Aarabella's story reminds him of his love too much." Esme sadly explained.

So my story reminds him of his old love. Hmmmm, I wonder why. Note the sarcasm. I don't get why he is do upset! He told me he doesn't love me anymore! He has no right to be depressed! I should be the one wallowing in self-pity, not him! In fact, I _am_ wallowing in self-pity!

Sighing at my own mental ramble, I stood. Everyone looked at me.

'_I need to be by myself.'_ I told everyone through their minds. I didn't feel like talking aloud.

Everyone nodded in understanding, but they didn't understand, at leas not fully. No one could understand what I am thinking and feeling.

As soon as I stepped out of the Cullens front door, I started running.

**( :-D If I was a mean person, I would totally just end it now, but that would be cruel not to mention make this too short of a chapter.)**

I personally love running. I know, I know, you're shocked, but seriously, once I turned into a vampire and wasn't so clumsy anymore, I fell in love with running. It was like a drug, never failing to give me a high. It seems that when I run nothing else matters. Nothing else exists. I understand why Edward loved it so much.

I slowed down and saw that I subconsciously ran to _his _meadow, _our_ meadow.

Sitting down, I looked around and sighed.

It looks exactly the same.

I started shaking with tears that would never fall. All my memories broke through the wall I had built to protect myself, and my mind was filled with so many different memories. The last one being my memory of _that_ night. The memory kept playing in my head over and over like a broken record.

If possible, my sobs became worse. I haven't cried this hard since that night.

Suddenly, two long, warm arms wrapped around me.

Startled, I jumped, having been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the person approach.

Looking up I was shocked to see Edward's face above me. I had been expecting someone from my family, _not him_.

He pulled back slightly and took in my surprised expression.

"Sorry, you just looked so sad." He quietly explained

Like the true idiot that I am, I just continued to stare at him.

"Well then, now that I have created an extremely awkward moment, I will just be on my way." He said slowly standing up.

"No wait! Don't go!" Even I can hear the panic in my voice.

"You sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes! Please, I want you to stay!" Wait! Whoa! Where did that come from?

He looked a little shocked.

_Yeah, join the club, buddy._

"You sure?" He asked again.

This time I just nodded, afraid of what I would say if I opened my mouth again.

Keeping his eyes on me the whole time, he hesitantly sat down facing me.

For a few moments, it was silent, neither of us knowing what to say.

Looking back at each other we both start talking at the same time.

Laughing softly, he told me to go first.

"Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind, could you tell me why my story upset you so much?"

He went still.

**

* * *

**

Is anyone starting to hate me for all the cliff hangers I am doing?

Wow that felt long!!!!!!

**Sorry for not having this up yesterday, I swear I tried, but I had a project to today that I started yesterday so yeah. **

**Anyway, review, ask questions, comment, anything really!**

**Oh and please read my new story it's called **_Be Careful What You Wish For_

**And here is the summery: **

Tabatha Daelin Dark's only birthday wish was for Twilight to come to life. So what happens when she gets what she wished for?


	13. Chapter 10

**Okay so I have had this chapter done for a while, but with school ending and finals I haven't had the chance to type this up, but after receiving a certain review I decided to post this up quickly! So everyone should thank **..bunnies. **For making** **me not want to know what '**or else**' means!**

**So enjoy this chapter, it may be a little short, but oh well.**

**A/N: Inner thoughts are in italics. **

**Oh and if you give me a good enough review, I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Dieus, nothing else.**

_

* * *

_

Previously on A New Chance To Live:

"_Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind, could you tell me why my story upset you so much?"_

_He went still._

There was silence all round us. It was unnerving.

"Umm, never mind. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to talk about it." I said, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere.

"No it's okay," he paused. "I want to tell you.

I patiently waited for him to begin.

"Around fifty years ago there was this girl, Isabella Swan…"

As Edward, unknowingly, continued to talk about me, I was able to discover what he was thinking and feeling while everything happened.

I learned about how much he resented me at first for running him out of town.

I learned about all the times he became jealous.

The major emotion he used while talking, was anger.

Only the anger wasn't directed at me, it was directed at himself.

"Then on her 18 birthday there was an accident that opened my eyes to just how dangerous my world was for her. A couple days later I lied to her and told her I no longer wanted her. That day she jumped off a cliff, fell into the water, and her body was never found." He finished while looking down.

_Wow, I can't believe this is really happening._

"Why did you feel the need to break up with her?" I asked, needing to know.

He took a big, but unneeded, breath.

"I knew that being with her would only be putting her in danger."

"Well it seems to me, that while she got hurt being with you, being without you only caused her death." My voice was hard.

He sat there in shock. His eyes were wide in surprise.

Oh my god, what was I thinking? Why did I say that? I never meant to hurt him. Damnit! I am such an idiot! I basically just poured lemon juice on an open wound. Hey while I'm at it why don't I just cut off his leg with a rusty saw! I mean, hell why not cause as much pain as possible.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to. It kind of just came out." I whispered quickly.

"No, it's alright. You are alright. I shouldn't have left her. I shouldn't have lied to her." He said while looking down.

"Exactly, I am glad you're not mad- wait what do you mean you lied?" I asked.

"Well I told Bella that I no longer loved her, when in reality, I am still madly in love with her." He looks so broken.

My heart is begging me to tell him who I am. Or maybe, I could give him hints so he will be able to guess on his own.

Yes, that's it!

I will give him hints as to who I really am.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" A voice shouted in my head.

Oh SHIT!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Yes another cliff hanger!

**Review please, and remember if your review, makes me laugh, makes me smile, or just makes me scared to put off updating, you will have the next chapter dedicated to you!**


End file.
